This Gordon Research Conference on Molecular Therapeutics of Cancer, held annually since 1978 (initially under the name of Chemotherapy of Experimental and Clinical Cancer), provides a highly interactive forum for the presentation and discussion of novel drugs, drug targets and the preclinical and clinical development of novel therapeutics. Meeting participants represent a diverse range of interests, spanning the pharmaceutical industry, biotechnology companies, and clinical and academic institutions. The meeting seeks to promote advancements in the treatment of human cancer through the presentation of novel, unpublished work, and to focus on the ways these advancements can be brought to the service of patient care. The informality of the meeting venue, coupled with the GRC tradition of lively and extensive discussions, provides a unique opportunity for interactions between individuals from academia, industry and the clinical arena. The 2006 meeting will continue the trend of addressing new ideas, questions and solutions at the forefront of cancer therapy focusing on targets and strategies that have yet to be presented at larger national and international meetings. Topics will include: targeting the lipogenic pathways in tumors; cell cycle checkpoint regulation; targeting therapy to BRCA1/2 defective tumors; developmental gene regulation (Hedgehog, Wnt, Notch); impact of stem cells on therapeutic response; solving problems in gene and siRNA delivery; protein phosphatases as therapeutic targets, molecular prognosis, and novel therapeutic technologies (nanotechnology and imaging). [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]